


Meet the family

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [22]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots</p><p>Day 22</p><p>New relationship time to tell the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the family

**Author's Note:**

> This is set the end of the season 3 finale  
> No more drama in my life.

Maura walks over to Jane, making Jane jump.

 

"You scared me"  
"Sorry."  
"I broke up with Casey"

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Did you, tell him about us."

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"It's none of his business, besides I didn't want to rub it in. I started a new relationship, while I was still in a relationship with him...I don't want this relationship to be secret, I'm gonna tell them I promise."  
"Ok."

 

The back of Jane's hand brushes against Maura's

 

"Did you see that?"  
"See what?" replies Korsak  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

 

3 days later at Maura place.

 

"Ok, Potatoes are... .cooked, does the lamb look done?"

 

No answer.

 

"Maura?"  
"What?" replies Maura  
"Are you having second thoughts?"

Maura sighs.

"About us?"  
"No..." replies Maura

Maura takes Jane hand in hers bringing it to her lips.

"Noway, I just...what if people aren't supportive. Like your mom for example."  
"Maura my mom loves you." replies Jane  
"Yea, but that was when I was you're best friend, now I'm."

"My girlfriend." replies Jane

 

Jane pushes Maura against the counter gently, Kissing her on the lips.

 

The doorbell rings.

 

"Damn it...last chance to back out."

 

Maura shakes her head. 

Jane opens the door to Korsak and Frankie.

 

"umm, something smells nice Maura."

"How do you know I didn't cook it." 

"Because you once burnt water." replies Frankie

"Did you?" asks Korsak

"No"

"She's actually a lot better, she helped me."

"Yea, chomping up vegetables is easy."

"Shut up." replies Jane

 

Frankie smiles.

 

"Is mum here?"

"She just called me, she's on her way."

"I guess we, can't eat until she gets here."

 

Jane shakes her head.

2 hours later.

 

"That was amazing Maura, as usual" says Korsak

"Thanks"

"What did you want to talk about, Jane." asks Angela

"Right...um."

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"I can help." replies Maura

 

Maura leans forward kissing Jane on the lips.

When they pull away Frankie is smiling.

 

"You knew?" asks Jane

"I saw you two talking the other day."

"We wanted to tell everyone at the same time." replies Maura

"Ma?"

 

Angela gets up, Maura takes Jane's hand.

Angela walks over to them both hugging them.

And kisses them both on the cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nine days people, Nine days.


End file.
